


Toxic

by Anne_30486



Category: Lay兴
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:15:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21546694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anne_30486/pseuds/Anne_30486
Kudos: 2





	Toxic

LAY第一次来到这个家的时候张艺兴乖乖地站在男人身边叫他哥哥，身上有一种大家之子特有的修养，不需要玉来修饰腰身，他自己就是温润如水。  
是的，这虚伪的华丽的修养，让他母亲念念不忘了十九年，明知道自己多余的身份还是不顾一切地想要个名分。  
才十五岁，怕是什么都不懂呢，需要懂什么呢，他什么都不用干就有大把家产等着他继承，他甚至看不到LAY嘲讽的目光还亲亲热热地给他夹菜，充满期待地等着他笑。  
是的，小孩子总是喜欢黏着大不了几岁的哥哥姐姐。LAY温柔地去压平他额头上的一撮小卷毛，施舍似的，他太孤独了，从小刻板的生活让他不懂得怎么长大，他会那样多乐器，会背那样多诗句，还会善意待人，就是不会人情世故，他的感情是会通过眼睛流出来的，仰头看他的时候是那样欢喜。  
张艺兴还是要规规矩矩地继续他被安排好的生活，LAY不一样，男人根本不管他，上不上学也无所谓，他不过挂着个张家人的名，他母亲只是想要个名。然而他母亲急于想要的家庭背景让张艺兴在学校显得过于特殊了，他又不晓得利用这些去拉拢人心，LAY总能看见他皱着眉一个人走出校门然后抬头看见他就笑了。  
张小少爷就这样白痴。LAY收拾好自己不屑的目光去迎他。  
“哥哥，哥哥，课那么累。”他话多起来，LAY弯下腰，“上来。”  
背着他走，他在LAY背上絮絮叨叨。还真是个小孩子，LAY给他买吃的，带他玩弹弓，给他理好领子然后回家，家里总是没人的，他对一切叛逆的事情都很新奇，包括弹弓——都是LAY玩剩下的。真巧，他的母亲就是男人玩剩下的。  
张艺兴这样早晚会被欺负。LAY猜的没错，张艺兴被一群人模狗样的学生围住的时候LAY从背后一脚踢翻了领头的，“不知道这是谁？”  
张艺兴的钱包从那个学生的口袋里滚出来，一群人看着不对拔腿就跑。  
一帮孙子。  
LAY把张艺兴的钱包捡起来还给他，“怎么不和我说，有没有动你。”  
“没有，他们只是需要钱。”张艺兴仰起那张精致的脸，“哥哥你会打架呀？”  
“需要个屁。”  
然后LAY就亲上去了。贴着他的嘴唇搂着他的腰，小少爷都不知道他在干嘛呢，唔唔地示意他停下，他不会换气。  
嘴唇软的，腰软的，身子软的，被蜜罐泡大的贵家少爷整个人都像个无辜的奶团子让LAY的邪念一点一点吞噬了他的脑子。  
他一开始进这个家只是想让男人死的。  
张艺兴可能伏在他背上纳闷了一路哥哥刚才在干嘛。  
“哥哥，爸爸今晚会回来吗？”  
回来？不知道他在哪个女人的怀里睡觉呢，我的弟弟，肯定不会是你母亲。  
“他很少回来。”  
“那妈妈今晚会回来吗？”  
“不知道呀，可能不会吧。”  
“那哥哥陪我睡觉好不好，一关灯好黑啊。”  
“……好。”  
LAY给他做饭的时候想的是怎么把家产从一个什么都不懂的小毛孩子手里拿过来，这简单得很，张艺兴都不用他说就能拱手给他，他只是喜欢他的哥哥开心。  
前提是男人得消失，这样他亲爱的弟弟就完全是他的了，像只任人摆布的小猫。  
除了这些LAY还有一些更邪恶的想法。一想到他亲爱的弟弟，张家的小少爷，贵公子，学校的好学生，在他身下喘息呻吟，他就兴奋得要命呢。  
他单纯地想要他的身体，就像男人只是单纯想要他母亲的身体一样。  
张艺兴倚着他睡觉的时候他的手指隔着睡衣从张艺兴的头发滑到下巴，锁骨，手腕，小腹，大腿。  
他安心的均匀的呼吸让LAY总想把他弄醒。  
LAY把脸低到他的脖颈去嗅他身上沐浴露的味道，低到他的嘴唇能碰到张艺兴的后颈，然后屏住呼吸摩挲。  
原来面对美好，人心中都是不干净的。  
张艺兴赖床赖得很厉害，LAY把他抱起来，他迷迷糊糊地站着让哥哥给他洗脸刷牙，倚着后背的胸膛。  
LAY让张艺兴离不开他，衣服拉链都是LAY给他拉好，鞋带开了LAY蹲下去给他系，从小受着父母严格教育的张艺兴像得到了从未有过糖一样依赖LAY。  
“哥哥，老师说我的作业完成得最好。”  
“哥哥，为什么爸爸总不回家。”  
“哥哥，我饿啦，吃什么呀。”  
张艺兴看不见自己背后灼热的目光。  
他只是习惯了哥哥每天晚上给他一个晚安吻，习惯了哥哥给他穿衣服，习惯了哥哥给他吹头发，习惯了倚着哥哥睡觉。  
习惯很可怕，直到LAY真的把他压在床上的时候小孩儿还不知道在干嘛，反正哥哥不会伤害他的，哥哥最好了。  
LAY温柔地吻着他的鼻尖儿，手探进他的睡衣里，他痒得咯咯地笑，亲昵地搂着LAY的脖子说哥哥在干嘛。  
在干你。  
白嫩的身体在LAY眼里晃，少年的奶味往他鼻子里钻，黏黏的声音懵懵懂懂地叫他哥哥，哥哥，哥哥干什么呀……  
“我爱你，兴儿。”  
真的，就像你父亲对我母亲说的那样。  
他觉得不舒服了，他扭着腰躲，LAY温柔地在他耳边呢喃兴儿……兴儿……你说喜欢我，嗯？  
“喜欢哥哥，我喜欢哥哥。”  
他抱着他的身体然后毁掉了他亲爱的弟弟。  
LAY得到了，他看着少年被他顶弄的时候眼睛和鼻子都红红的样子，委屈地哭，一边哭一边说喜欢他。  
快感铺天盖地，不止来自情欲。  
男人有时候会检查一下张艺兴的生活，来扮演一下他的父亲角色，掩饰他的不负责任，马马虎虎地说句赞扬的话。他从不问LAY过得如何，反正只要他活着，他就算个体面的父亲。  
可是张艺兴喜欢他的赞扬，小孩子都是这样。眼巴巴地想男人陪陪他，可是亲爱的弟弟他都不陪你母亲呢。  
男人越是这样LAY越喜欢看张艺兴在他身下哭，抑制不住的呻吟和抽泣，像个无能为力的布娃娃一样。  
LAY把张艺兴当成他最珍贵的宝贝宠。  
他要张艺兴看着自己的生活是怎么一步步支离破碎的。  
“哥哥……爸爸已经三天没有回来了……”  
“哥哥……你干什么去了呀……”  
当然是去警察局做笔录了呀，亲爱的。  
“父亲不回来了。”  
张艺兴接受不了这个事实，他每天都在巴巴地等着男人回来，公司的继承合同上就只有LAY的名字，他还得温柔地安慰他亲爱的弟弟，兴儿乖，哥哥给兴儿做好吃的，兴儿不哭，哥哥亲一下兴儿。没有了背后的依恃，LAY想要他的命都可以。  
LAY一如既往地照顾他，只不过多了一项身份，他是集团的总裁，是家产持有者。  
还是杀死男人的凶手。  
得把他进张家首先要做的事情做了，他要男人死。  
他要男人慢慢感受心脏病突发没有药的痛苦，他母亲就是这样离世的，他还要他看着女人的照片离开，他母亲离世时手里还攥着他送的信物。  
“你……艺……”  
“艺兴，我知道啊，父亲。”LAY俯下身在他耳朵边说，生怕他听不清，“父亲，您应该多回来的，这样也许就能在某个晚上听见兴儿在我身下被做到哭的声音。”  
男人在生死线挣扎的脸因为痛苦而扭曲。  
“兴儿很好，我替您照顾他。”  
“哥哥……哥哥……我想爸爸……”  
他温柔地舔舐他小巧的耳垂，“我爱你，兴儿。”  
就像我爱你的家产一样。  
他是张艺兴唯一的依靠，是张艺兴身边的至亲，是被张艺兴依赖和喜欢的人，虽然他一点都不在乎这点喜欢。  
他喜欢就要，不喜欢就丢。  
就像男人对他母亲一样。  
张艺兴的脸一直纯净得像不谙世事的小孩子，这样干净，LAY舍不得丢。  
他勾着LAY的腰，搂着他的脖子，迎着他的动作喊哥哥，哥哥，我喜欢你。  
最喜欢哥哥了。  
所以LAY还是给他做一切事情，给他穿衣服给他洗脸给他系鞋带，张艺兴扬起的脸总是带着欢喜看着他。  
“父亲，没有我，他活不下去。”  
“有我，他也活不下去。”  
“您想他怎么死呢。”  
他时常想起来，总想不到怎么让张艺兴消失。  
为什么一定要消失呢，他什么都不懂。他只是黏着哥哥的小孩子，什么威胁都没有，他依赖他因为他只有他的哥哥，他的哥哥什么都可以给他做。  
他离开哥哥活不下去的，他什么都不会。  
张艺兴的笑是阻止他拿起刀的第一只手，偶尔想起父亲的伤心的小表情总得让他哄很久，他总舍不得放不下，张艺兴像罂粟一样勾着他，无论是柔软的身体还是黏黏的嗓子都腻着他叫哥哥。他是他的哥哥，是他的唯一。  
当然，人在得到他想要的东西后总会放松警惕的。  
所以他也看不见张艺兴在他怀里抬头，研究他睡熟的脸，纯净的脸上没有任何其他表情，手指描摹着他的眉眼。


End file.
